Two Princes
by brilliantblonde
Summary: This is a short song-fic based on the song Two Princes by Spin Doctors. Its about Hermione and the choice between two people who love her.


**Disclaimer: Yes, Harry Potter and his world do belong to me... If only, if only... of course I don't own anything. If I did, I would be publishing stories instead of posting them.**

* * *

**Summary: **This is a short song-fic based on the song _Two Princes_ by Spin Doctors. Its about Hermione and the choice between two people who love her.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed listening to the radio. Hearing a familiar tune she turned it up and gasped in surprise when she listened to the words.

**One, two, princes kneel before you**

**(That's what I said, now)**

**Princes, princes who adore you**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**One has diamonds in his pockets**

**(That sounds great, now)**

**This one, said he wants to buy you lockets**

**(Ain't in his head, now)**

**This one, he got a princely racket**

**(That's what I said, now)**

**Got some big seal upon his jacket**

**(Ain't in his head, now)**

**Marry him, your father will condone you**

**(How 'bout that, now)**

**Marry me, your father will disown you**

**(He'll eat his hat, now)**

Hermione was confused. She had never had much experience with boys and love. There was Victor for a while, but he didn't talk much and was just kind of there. Really though, how seriously could she take him when he couldn't even say her name right? She had also had Ron. He was a brother to her, and they had had a different relationship than most. She was there for him, and the world knew that he had loved her. Yes, now it was _had_ and _loved_, both past tense, because he had moved on. She had been surprised at how little it hurt her, but then decided that they just were not meant to be together.

Now, she had two different people after her. It seemed that after the war, Harry had finally gotten enough off his mind to think of other things. Apparently, Hermione happened to be one of the things he now thought about. Harry was still one of her best friends, and now he was rich and famous, 'the bringer of peace to the wizarding world.' Hermione was not sure if she loved him though. Of course she loved him as a friend, and she was also completely comfortable with him; but was that enough? Could it keep her happy for the rest of her life? Her parents loved Harry, and saw him as the best son-in-law that they could ever hope for.

Her other option came from a very unexpected direction. Draco had grown during the war. He had chosen his side, finally deciding that it was stupid to be a puppet to a leader with flawed logic. By a turn of fate, Hermione had ended up helping him through this transition. Surprisingly, he had also been a great help and comfort to her. He had trained her in the ways the dark side fought. He was there to talk to during the hard times when Harry had taken Ron and forced her to stay back. Unlike Harry, Draco's future had been completely destroyed during the war. His name was in ruins, his family dead, and he had nothing left. Hermione liked Draco, but was not sure how deep her feelings went. All of the years that they had hated each other were hard to erase, although she knew they were in the past. Also her parents were a problem, they went absolutely livid at the mention of Draco's name for all that he had done to Hermione.

This left her with a tough choice to make.

**Marry him or marry me**

**I'm the one that loves you baby, can't you see**

**Ain't got no future or a family tree**

**But I know what a prince and lover ought to be**

**I know what a prince and lover ought to be**

**Said, if you want to call me baby**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to tell me maybe**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you wanna buy me flowers**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to talk for hours**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**Said, one, two princes kneel before you**

**(That's what I said, now)**

**Princes, princes who adore you**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**One has diamonds in his pockets**

**(That sounds great, now)**

**This one, said he wants to buy you lockets**

**(Ain't in his head, now)**

**Marry him or marry me**

**I'm the one that loves you baby, can't you see**

**Ain't got no future or a family tree**

**But I know what a prince and lover ought to be**

**I know what a prince and lover ought to be**

The song continued and Hermione realized that she was afraid. How could she love somebody who she had barely just gotten to know? _When love isn't madness, it isn't love._ She quoted silently to herself as she made her decision.

With new confidence, she took her wand from the side table and apparated with a _CRACK_.

Hermione arrived and heard the same song playing from his radio. _Of course he is listening to my station_, she thought with a smile, _after all, I am the one who taught him to use it._ She looked around and saw a blonde grinning at her from the couch.

Soon she was in his arms, as he said, "So, do I get to tell Potter that I won? Or are you going to do the honors?" She playfully hit him as he sung the rest of the song to her.

**Said, if you want to call me baby**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to tell me maybe**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you wanna buy me flowers**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to talk for hours**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**Said, if you want to call me baby**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to tell me maybe**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you wanna buy me flowers**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to talk for hours**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**Said, if you want to call me baby**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to tell me maybe**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you wanna buy me flowers**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**And if you'd like to talk for hours**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**Oh, baby**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**(Just go ahead, now)**

**...**

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know what you thought of the story, so push that little button that says _review_. :D


End file.
